You're Beautiful
by Dangerous Bunny
Summary: When we dont feel pretty enough to show up, will someone be there for us? Maryse/John Morrison, One-Shot.


**"**_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul_.**"**

**- Judy Garland**

* * *

Maryse Ouellet was having a rough day.

She was lying down on her double sized bed, holding an ice bag on her head. She couldnt even move, couldnt eat without pain at all. She groaned, her head was pounding so damn bad. She didnt understand, though. She had to be the one who won the match, without any injuries. She had to be the one who got the title, _her_ title.

She nearly jumped up once she felt her cell phone vibrating. With another groan, she picked it up and checked the message she had just gotten. It was from her boyfriend, John Morrison. A little smile appeared on the lips of Canadian-French Diva as she saw the called ID.

"_Babe, I'll be there in ten minutes_."

Her smile dropped and a frown took its place. No, no, no. This couldnt be true. He couldnt come over. He couldnt see her like that, not like this. Not when she had a huge, purple eye from the match. To make sure of her sores, she got up and hurried to her large mirror. _Please, let them be gone_, She prayed silently, mentioning the sores she had.

She was wrong, though. Her eye was purple and she had cuts on her face. To her, she didnt look beautiful enough. _No way in hell_, She thought_. He wont be coming. Please, just please..._

In hurry, she thought of putting on a make-up. But she wouldnt have finished it in such a short time. Hell, what was she going to do? At least, she could wear somethings nice, right? Well, wrong. She needed extra help for wearing a t-shirt. Damn, damn, damn... She had to think something, like as soon as possible!

Pushing herself out of the bed, she headed to the bathroom. She could at least make her hair. Fortunately, her hair was pure of nature. She didnt need to work on it. She pulled it into a ponytail and fixed the rest. Okay, hair was done.

She looked at herself in the mirror for the last time. She was in her grey PJ's. She looked better, though. Still, she didnt have any make up on and her purple colored eye was still there. She sighed and it was when she heard the door bell ring.

"Coming," She shouted and with the help of the walls, she managed to get to the downstairs. Slowly, she opened the door and faced the Shaman of Sexy, who had a seductive smile on. She, still not wanting him to see her, she happened to be behind the door.

"Hey, babe," He smiled.

"Hey," Maryse greeted him. "Come in."

He stepped in, trying to look at her closer. "I heard about the match..."

"You did?" Maryse sighed and closed the door, letting herself show up.

John stared at her in surprise, which Maryse thought he would hate her with that look she was giving. "Oh Dieu, John. I know, I dont look pretty like I always do." With that, she threw herself to the couch and held her face between her hands.

John sat next to her immediately, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Maryse-"

"Dont you look at me."

"Why not? You're so beautiful."

"I was. In the past. Not until these are gone..." Maryse pouted.

Sighing, John pulled her closer and gently, pulled her hands away from her face. "Babe, look at me."

"Non, je ne vais pas," Maryse kept pouting. "S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas que tu me voir comme ça!"

"Maryse," John smiled a little. "How many times do I have to remind you that I dont know any French?"

A chuckle escaped from the Sexiest of Sexy, but soon enough, she returned to her bad temper mood. "I said, I dont want you to see me like that."

"Why?" John looked at her in the eye. How come could she think she was not pretty? She definitely was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Baby, I dont know what it is, but right now, at the moment, you look especially beautiful."

Maryse's eyes wide opened. "With no make up on?"

"With no make up on," John smiled and brushed her hair back. "You are so beautiful inside, Maryse. And whatever happens, it cant change that."

Maryse raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do you think so?"

"Yes," He answered and leaned back. "Not only me, billions of people think so."

"Oui, but only one of them get a kiss," Maryse smiled and kissed him briefly only the lips. "Thank you, John."

"For what?" John put an arm around her waist, making her sit on his lap.

"Because you love me!" Maryse exclaimed with a giggle.

"And you realize it now?" John pretended to be offended.

"Of course not! It's just... I thought, you were just interested in my look. I thought, most of the men are. But you proved me that I was wrong," She gave him another peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," John gently laid her down under him and kissed her softly, balancing himself in order not to crush her.

"Ouch..." Maryse yelped as she was kissing his neck.

"Sorry," He chuckled. "I will be more careful to not to hurt you..."

"Have I told you that I love you?" Maryse questioned, looking at his gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah, but I dont mind hearing it twice."

"I love you."

"And I adore you," John kissed the purple bruises on her arm. "Now, these will be gone tomarrow."

"How do you know that?" Maryse giggled, feeling his hot breath on her arm to shoulder.

"Because I'm the Master of the Kisses," He teased, making her moan a little.

"I think, I've learned that by now."

"Oh, babe, that was nothing," John smirked. "You will be surprised by the things I will do to you tonight."


End file.
